New Direction
by Octoberends
Summary: Isabella Swan Aurait pu avoir une vie parfaite et pourtant... Après presque 17 ans d'absence, elle revient a Forks avec Son Frère James et leurs amis.Elle ne sait pas encore que dans cette petite ville, ce cache des Merveilles.ALL HUMAN
1. 1: Résumé

Résumé:

« Isabella Swan » pourrait être le genre de fille qu'on voudrait toutes être... Ou pas! Pourquoi revient-elle? Qu'est ce que la famille Swan cache? AH


	2. 1b: Présentation des personnages

Swan:

Charlie Swan: Shérif de la petite ville de Forks, père D'isabella et James Swan. A une relation avec Sue Clearwater.

Isabella Swan: Juste après sa naissance elle fût emmenée par sa mère loin de Forks, elle est ce qu'on peu appeler un génie...

James Swan: Frère jumeau d'Isabella

Carpetta

Renée: Mère de Bella et James, ex femme de Charlie. Et, est mariée a John.

John: Personnage assez sombre pour l'instant

Cullen:

Carlise: Meilleur ami de Charlie, ex mari de Louise Withlock et est mariée a Esmée.

Il est le père biologique d'Emmet et Alice Cullen. Il a receuillit Jasper, qui était le fils de Louise.

Esmée: Mariée a Carlise, ex-femme de Edward Masen Sr. (décédé...?) Mère Biologique D'Edward et Rosalie Masen.

Emmet: Grand frère protecteur, prompt a faire des blagues foireuses et petit ami de Rosalie.

Alice: Surnommée Pikachu par son frère, toujours de bonne humeur. Elle sort avec Jasper.

Jasper: De naturel calme, il essaye toujours de calmer les choses. Il aime Alice plus que tout.

Edward: Réservé, attentif, solitaire. Edward n'ai pas heureux dans sa vie l'arrivée de Bella changera beaucoup de choses...

Rosalie: Malgré les difficultés elle a toujours était là pour son frère. Derrière cet air froid, ce cache une femme au grand coeur.

Clearwatter:

Sue: future Mme Swan? Elle a deux enfants: Leah et Seth.

Leah: 14 ans, sort avec Jacob.

Seth: 10 ans, solitaire.

Tous les personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyers.


	3. Arrivée

Chapitre 1:

PV Bella

''Veuillez rattacher vos ceintures de sécurité, nous nous apprêtons a atterrir a Port Angeles'' Annonça l'hôtesse de l'air.

Mon esprit était quelque peu embrumé par ce long voyage, je devrais peut-être réveiller James, lui qui a dit, je cite 'je ne m'endormirais jamais dans un avion...' mon oeil! J'exquisais un sourir suite a ce souvenir et je me pencha vers James cherchant la meilleure manière de réveiller mon frère...

Après plusieurs tentatives, je me dis qu'il est peut-être bien dans son sommeil. Je me tourna vers Vic, la petite amie de mon frère, pour qu'elle le réveille.

Laissant mon esprit vagabonder entre quelques souvenirs, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, je me sentis secouée, peut-être me suis-je endormie...

Il est grand temps de descendre de cet avion, il n'est pas bon de rester assis sans rien avoir a faire.

Nous sommes descendus pour attendre Charlie, Notre père a James et moi même. En regardant, je vis un homme, plutôt grand, fin, avec une pancarte où il y avait écrit nos trois noms. Finalement nous n'avons pas attendre trop longtemps.

'Isabella, James? Euh... Vous devez être Victoria?' Dit-il, il était nerveux. Après tout, c'est normal comme réaction, il ne nous connait pas, il nous a vu quoi, 2h a tout casser?

J'observa cet homme plus en détail, oui, c'était bien notre père, pas une farce de Renée. Finalement je lui répondis.

'Oui, c'est bien nous, tu es donc Charlie, notre père.' puis un peu plus sèchement James ajouta

'Allons y, sinon nous allons prendre racine.'

Charlie parut déstabilisé pendant un instant, puis finalement nous invita a le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture... Génial, une voiture de police...

Une heure de trajet dans un silence religieux, après tout, qu'avons nous a lui dire? Rien, rien qui ne puisse lui servir.

Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste plus que tout, c'est bien parler inutilement.

Enfin arrivés. Petite maison, a la mine défaite, elle aurait besoin de soins... J'en parlerais a Charlie. Ce dernier nous invita a rentrer, il nous fit visiter. Elle était plus spacieuse que je ne l'aurais cru!

Seulement le moment de choisir les chambres arriva, d'un regard nous les avions choisies.

Cela peut paraitre bizarre mais pas besoin de paroles avec James, nous nous comprenons d'un regard.

Je pris donc la chambre près de l'arbre, je me pris a penser a nos futures soirées où nous ferions le mur...

Charlie nous demanda de descendre, peut-être a t-il besoin de nous parler un peu.

'Bon, ce soir nous sommes invités chez des amis a moi...' Un grognement ce fît entendre, je me tourna vers James et lui lança un regard noir. Et invita Charlie a continuer.. ' Bien sur, si vous ne voulez pas venir, ce n'est pas grave, on peut remettre ça... '

Je voulus lui dire que oui, ça nous déranger d'y aller, que nous ne voulons pas faire de nouvelles rencontre, pour ma part, je veux juste partir d'ici. Seulement je n'ai pas encore 18 ans, et cette dernière année je ne veux en aucun cas la passer chez Renée et John...

'Très bien, a quelle devons nous y être?' '20 heures est une heures correcte. Je voulais savoir, quand doit arriver le camion de déménagement?' ' Demain, a 8 heures.' Il nous expliqua aussi qu'il travaille beaucoup et que ces horaires ne lui permettaient pas d'être présent demain. Tant mieux, c'est bien mieux comme ça...

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, 19h55, l'heure de descendre...

PV James.

Forks... Qu'allons nous faire là bas? Bien sur, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de venir pour vivre avec notre 'père', de toute façon ça sera toujours mieux que vivre chez Renée, je dois bien cela a Bell's.

Ma petite Bell's, ma sœur jumelle... Je voudrais tellement qu'elle ai un vie heureuse. Tout le monde a le droit a son Happy End.

J'ai toujours eu du mal a prendre l'avion, pas que je ne supporte pas cela, juste que je ne supporte pas l'activité de mon cerveau dans ces moments là.

Rester assis et attendre que tout ce a quoi votre cerveau voudrait échapper... 'La pensée' quelle belle connerie.

Je sentis que Bell's essayait de me réveiller doucement, Dieu que j'aime ma sœur, avec elle c'est toujours en douceur les réveils, pas comme avec Vic qui... Aïe! Merde, ' Vic... pourquoi ne peux tu pas me réveiller gentiment?' 'Bah, c'est ce que j'ai fait, Jay' ' Pour toi, tirer les cheveux des gens, c'est les réveiller en douceur?'

Bella sembla s'être endormie, enfin comme elle seule sait faire, les yeux ouvert, dans le vide. Un sourir mélancolique sur le visage.

'Eh Bell's, nous sommes arrivés, tu viens?' 'Humhum, j'arrive...'

Une fois descendu de l'avion, je vis Bell's chercher parmi la foule. Je la vis partir en direction d'un homme, brun. Surement Charlie.

Il avait un air sympathique, mais, je ne vais pas me faire d'illusions, il a était marié a Renée, il doit vraiment avoir un grain.

Bref, nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture... de police, chouette alors, je me tourna vers Victoria qui remarqua tout de suite le mouvement de recul de Bell's. Adieu, Liberté, Bonjour les emmerdes!

Non seulement, on va habiter dans la ville la plus humide et la plus verte de tout les États-Unis mais en plus, on ne va pas pouvoir s'éclater correctement.

Je pris la chambre juste a côté de celle de Bell's, juste au cas où. C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemars mais bon.

Charlie n'a pas parut ravis que Vic, élise domicile dans la même chambre que la en même temps, je ne vais pas attendre sa bénédiction.

Oh super, un repas ce soir... Après tout, si ça peut nous faire sortir de cette maison.

PV Vic(toria)

Assise dans l'avion, je regarder Bella, ma meilleure amie, depuis, toujours... Les choses ont étés ce quelles ont étés mais malgré tout, nous sommes restées proches.

J'ai bien vu, qu'il ne voulaient pas aller chez leur père, et pourtant nous sommes là...

Heureusement que les autres vont bientôt arriver, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être complète.

Je dus réveiller James, car nous allions atterrir. Tout en suivant Bella, je me surpris a me demander si Charlie était quelqu'un de bien, ils méritaient de connaitre le bonheur.

Finalement nous trouvâmes Charlie, il n'a pas insisté, quand il a compris qu'aucun de nous de décrocherais un seul mots.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui, pour finalement apprendre que nous étions invités a déjeuner, pour ma part, j'aurais aimé rester ici, après tout, nous avons traversés la moitié du globe. Mais bon, Bell's a opté pour le oui. Donc, let's go!

Vous avez trouvé ça comment? C'est vrai que ce premier Chapitre n'apporte aucunes réponses mais plutôt plus de questions...

Qui sont les autres? Comment a réagit Charlie en apprenant que ces enfants aller venir?( prochain chapitre)

Comment va ce passer le repas?

Qu'est-il arrivé a Bella?


	4. Arrivée PV Charlie

Chapitre 2:

Voilà la réaction de Charlie.

PV Charlie.

J'étais là a l'aéroport, a attendre mes enfants James et Isabella. 17 ans que je ne les ai pas vus.

_Flash-Back_

_Je rentrais chez moi après une journée au commissariat, j'étais pressé de retrouver mes enfants. Depuis hier j'étais papa', que du bonheur. Malgré tous les problèmes entre Renée et moi, nous avons tout de même fait quelque chose de bien..._

_Cependant, quand je suis arrivé chez nous, ce soir là, toute les lumières étaient éteintes. Je suis rentré, et tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, c'est une lettre._

_Charlie, ne me cherche pas, je suis partie avec MES enfants, et jamais tu ne les reverras. R._

_Fin Du FB_

Je sortis de mes songes en rencontrant une paire d'yeux marron, _Isabella,_donc le jeune homme avec elle doit être James, et la rousse leur amie Victoria. Après confirmation, je les invita a rentrer dans la voiture. Je perçus l'échange assez bizarre, suite a la découverte de la voiture.

Je pris le temps de les observer pendant le trajet, ils avaient l'air fatigués. Isabella a de grandes cernes sous les yeux, son regard est fade, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu exquisé un sourire. Elle porte ses cheveux auburn attachés en queue de cheval, ils ont l'air assez long.

James quand a lui, a les cheveux blond, attachés en queue de cheval, aussi. Ses yeux bleus et froids, les mêmes que Renée... Il est plutôt imposant, assez effrayant dans sa manière de parler, de faire...

Victoria, est rousse, des yeux vert magnifique, plutôt pale. Elle n'a pas décrochée un seul mot depuis qu'elle est là.

En même temps, la seule fois où James a parler, c'était pas très sympas...

En même temps je ne leur en veux pas, ils ne me connaissent pas.

Il va falloir que je leur parle de l'invitation de Carlise et Esmée pour ce soir.

Ah! je vois la maison d'ici, j'espère qu'ils seront bien ici.

Je savais que les jumeaux n'ont pas besoin de mot pour pouvoir ce comprendre mais là, c'est impressionant. Pas de disputes, pas de mots échangés pour savoir dans quelle chambre ils vont être comme si cela ne leur faisaient rien.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand j'ai compris que Victoria aller dormir avec James. Mais bon, je vais laisser couler.

Bon, le moment de parler de l'invitation de ce soir est arrivée.

Malgré leurs froncements de sourcils et le grognement de James, tout c'est plutôt pas mal passé.

Aller c'est l'heure, en espèrant que tout va bien ce passer.

Je sais que c'est court, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre a part entière. Il est juste en complément.

A suivre le Chapitre sur la rencontre Bella,James,Victoria/ Edward,Alice,Rosalie,Emmet,Jasper,Carlise,Esmée...


	5. excuses

_**Je vous dois des excuses pour vous avoir fait autant attendre... Je sais que c'est impardonnable, mais je vais essayer...**_

_**Je dois dire que la Fac me prends tout mon temps...**_

_**J'espère poster mon prochain chapitre avant demain.**_

_**A Bientôt j'espère!**_


	6. Chapitre 2, le repas

_** Je voudrais m'excuser, encore, pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'écritures, de plus la fac me prends tout mon temps, mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 2 : Le repas

_PV Bella_

(_Nuclear, Ryan Adams_)

J'étais a l'avant de la voiture de Charlie, bien que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller a ce repas, il me semble normal d'y assister, cela semble important pour Charlie... Quand je pense qu'on habite chez lui, je trouve plutôt cool de sa part d'avoir accepté Vic, de tout façon, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pût ne pas le faire...

Je finis par me concentrer sur la route, c'est vraiment désespérant qu'il n'y ai rien autour, c'est vrai quoi, plus on avant plus on a l'impression que l'on va se perdre.

Finalement la voiture finit pas se stopper, devant, je dois bien l'avouer une magnifique villa, blanche, impeccable, devant la porte d'entrée s'y tien un couple, un vrai stéréotype du couple parfait, l'homme blond, les cheveux trop bien coiffés, plutôt grand, la femme, elle assez petite, souriante, les cheveux longs. Le genre de couple qui n'a rien a se reprocher, pt'être même qu'ils font partis de la paroisse de la ville...

Après mon inspection, je risque un coup d'œil a James, vu le regard qu'il me jette, je suis sur qu'il est arrivé a la même conclusion que moi... On finit par s'approcher du couple, qui semble ravis de nous voir, personnellement, ils ne me font ni chaud ni froid, ils ont l'air trop parfait pour être vrais...

Le blond nous fît rentrer, car, il faut bien l'avouer, il fait froid, il finit par se présenter,

''Bonjour, bienvenus a Forks, je suis Carlise,

Bella

James

Victoria,

Et bien moi, je suis Esmée, et voici, nos enfants dit-elle en regardant derrière nous,

Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper''

Ok... Pas étonnant vu les parents... Ils sont juste... parfaits, tous ont un physique plus qu'avantageux … Ils doivent faire des ravages.

Edward a l'air indifférent a notre venue, il a un pt'it côté timide, il était plutôt en retrait par rapport aux autres, mais sacrément beaux, un vrai dieu grec, de magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraudes, et je dois bien avouer que même si sa couleur de cheveux est un mystère, sa coupe est parfaite...

Alice, elle, a l'air plutôt ravit de se faire de nouveaux amis, elle tenait la main de Jasper...euh, elle sort avec son frère? Finalement, cette famille est surement plus bizarre qu'elle n'y paraît,

Jasper, plutôt grand, il fait un sacré contraste avec Alice qui elle est plutôt petite, il a de très beaux yeux bleu, mais un physique assez foid.

Emmet, lui, ressemble vraiment a Alice, les mêmes yeux marron, il a côté joueur et la carrure d'un sportif, son bras autour de Rosalie, qui elle est vraiment magnifique, une taille de mannequin, de longs cheveux blond, tout pour plaire...

Alice, est la première a parler, et je dois dire qu'elle fait plutôt peur;

-Salut, je suis Alice, je vous souhaite a tous les trois la bienvenue, euh... Qui est qui au fait? Au fait les filles, ça vous intéresse demain une journée shopping entre filles...

Alice, doucement tu va leur faire peur, l'interrompit Emmet,

-Je suis Bella, là c'est James, mon frère, et Victoria sa petite amie, pour demain, c'est pas possible, nous devons aménager nos chambre, de plus nos amis nous rejoignent demain soir. Une autre fois surement...

-Je comprends, pas de problèmes, on s'organisera ça, un autre jour, n'est ce pas Rose?

Hum... Bien sur...

D'accord, même si Alice semble être de notre côté, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde...

PV James

Alice a l'air d'être un sacré numéro, personnellement, j'ai vraiment envie de l'étouffer, c'est pas possible de parler autant...

_Mais qu'elle se calme, elle va finir par nous rendre sourds_

-Excuse moi? fît le blondinet,

Euh...

Bella se tourna vers moi, le regard moqueur,

-Tu as pensés tout haut, Jay, mais bon, je dois avouer, qu'il n'a pas tord, tu devrais te calmer Alice, on est pas vraiment habitué a côtoyer des gens avec autant d'énergie que toi.

-Je suis désolé si je t'es vexée, Alice, ce n'était pas mon intention, On a cas recommencer,...

-Recommencer quoi?

-Ne m'imtéromps pas s'il te plais, donc je disais, recommençons, je m'appelle James, …

-Et moi Alice, j'ai 17 ans, j'adore le shopping, je suis toujours joyeuse, là, c'est mon frère, biologique Emmet il sort avec Rose, la soeur d'Edward et là c'est Jasper mon chéri, il habite avec nous.

Victoria et Bella sont partie dans un grand éclat de rire,

-C'est pas de l'inceste finalement, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur, fit la première...

-C'est vrai, vous vous ressembler un peu tous quand même... Mais bon si c'est pas le cas, c'est bon...

Vu la tête des Cullen, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas appréciés la remarque...

-Les enfants, a table...

PV Edward

Mes parents nous ont réunis dans le salon, pour nous demander de tout ranger car les enfants de Charlie ont été invités a manger se soir, personnellement, j'en ai rien a faire d'eux, ils ne sont jamais venus voir Charlie pendant 17 ans, préférant la vie avec leur mère, et là ils arrivent, ils espèrent quoi?...

Seule Alice et Emmet ont l'air plutôt emballés par l'idée de les rencontrer,

_Isabella_ et_ James, _de plus la petite amie de ce dernier va aussi venir habiter avec eux, auccun respect pour Charlie, il n'a pas vu ces enfants pendant longtemps et voilà qu'il va être obligé d'héberger une troisième personne, _Victoria_, je crois...

-Les enfants, descendez, ils sont arrivés, soyez gentils, ils doivent être fatigués donc, s'il te plaît réfrène tes ardeurs.

On s'installa dans le salon en attendant de les voir, Alice ne tiens presque plus, et là, trois personnes entrèrent dans le salon, un couple, qui je dois dire est magnifique, le jeune homme, _James_ surement, blond, les cheveux long maintenu en queue de cheval, assez grand, a son bras, une magnifique rousse, élancée, de très beaux yeux vert, _Victoria_ a tous les coups, mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention, fût la magnifique brune a son côté, grande, mais pas trop, de grands yeux marrons, vraiment magnifiques, elle ne semble pas vraiment a l'aise parmi nous, et elle semble se prêter à un monologue de pensées. _Isabella_, elle porte vraiment bien son nom,

Contre toute attente, je vois Alice lui sauter dessus et lui parler, mais _Isabella_ ne semble pas ennuyer, elle ne semble attendre le bon moment de l'interrompre,

Je vois Jasper se tendre, et lancer un regard mauvais a James, et Bella se moquer gentille ment de lui, puis, il se tourne vers Alice et s'excuse vraiment gentille ment mais il semble qu'Alice n'arrête pas de le couper, finalement, il capitule, puis d'un coup Victoria et son amie sont prises d'un fou rire, qui semble amuser James, il semblerait qu'elle ai crue que les couples de la maisons faisaient de l'inceste, et bien, on va pas s'ennuyer.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans leur attitude me fît penser qu'ils cachent quelque chose, enfin, allons manger, on verra après.

PV Victoria

Le repas s'est bien, déroulé, a la fin du repas, Alice s'est proposée de nous faire visiter sa maison, qui est magnifique,

-Qui a fait la décoration?

-C'est ma mère, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, et elle adore son boulot.

Et bien, c'est vraiment très joli.

Je voulus parler de la déco à Bella, mais elle était en train de parler avec James, elle avait l'air tendue, et elle fixait Edwin, euh non, Edward du regard, il va falloir de je lui parle ce soir, James n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer, il a rigolé a toutes les blagues d'Emmet, qui ont était assez nombreuses tout au long du repas, mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont presque le même humour...

Mais Bella quand a elle n'a pas décrochée un mot de la soirée, je sais qu'elle a passée sa soirée a analyser les Cullen, Masen et Hall, je dois dire qu'Edward, Rosalie et Jasper sont assez bizarres.

Bon, il est temps de prendre congé, finalement, on se revoit dimanche, en plus tout le monde sera là, donc, Bella sera plus détendue, je pense.

Direction la voiture et le dodo, je remercie encore une fois Charlie de m'acceuillir, et file dans la chambre Bella,

-coucou, je ne te dérange pas?

Non, c'est bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Je voulais te parler de la soirée, il se passe quoi avec Edward?

PV Bella

_-Je voulais te parler de la soirée, il se passe quoi avec Edward?_

Oula, dure la question, je ne me vois pas lui dire, que je trouve Edward bien trop beau pour mon propre bien, c'est vrai quoi, je suis Bella Swan, d'habitude, je ne m'intéresse pas aux autres personnes que mes amis,et puis si il me connaissait, il ne me regarderait même plus comme une amie, et là, il faut que ce garçon m'attire, c'est vraiment pas ma journée.

-Avec Edward? Il ne se passe rien, je suis plutôt fatiguée.

-Aller Swan crache le morceau...

-Ok, il est plutôt pas mal,

-Qui est pas mal, fit James en entrant dans ma chambre,

-Edward, Il semble que notre petite Bella est un pt'it _Crush..._

-Aller Vic, laisse la, on va se coucher.

-J'arrive,_ puis tout bas pour moi_, tu n'y échapperas pas demain, je vais en parler aux autres...

Mon frère ayant entendu bien évidement, l'agrippa et la traina hors de la chambre,_ merci frangin_

Aller au dodo, demain va être une longue journée, il faut dire que demain nos 8 amis arrivent, et il va falloir les aider a aménager... C'est sur cette pensée que je l'endormie.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût? Je vais essayer de poster le 6ème chapitre demain, mais je ne promet rien, **_

_**N'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez...**_


	7. Chapitre 3: emménagement et début de pb

_**Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**-et merci a ceux qui me lisent!**_

_Chapitre 3: **Cartons, Emménagement et début des problèmes...**_

PV Bella,

'… _Pour commencer la journée, rien de mieux qu'un peu de __Katie Perry,__ Vous écoutez '__Teenage Dream'..._

_''You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_**OH MY GOD**, _faut être tarés pour écouter ça dès le matin...  
_  
_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine  
_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back''_

Bon allerje me lève, il faut absolument éteindre cette radio, c'était sans compter sur James, debout le radio dans les mains, j'hallucine,

Salut sœurette, bien dormi?

Pas moyen de se réveiller normalement avec toi, veux-tu s'il te plais éteindre ça'

Sors du lit Swan, _Today is a big day_...!

Viens, je t'ai même fait le pt'it déj...

j'avais pas remarquée Vic avec tout ça.

C'est vrai?

Bien sur que non Swan, tu me prends pour la bonne?

Sympas, j'arrive.

Je sortis du lit, mis des chaussettes, mais connaissant mon équilibre précaire, il est surement recommandé de mettre mes chaussons...

Arrivé en bas, Charlie était en train de boire un café, en lisant le journal, il me regarda avec un sourire d'excuse,

-Bonjour, as tu bien dormis? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pût les retenir plus longtemps. J'espère qu'il ne t- on pas trop réveillés brusquement?

-Bonjour, oui, j'ai bien dormis, merci. Je ne penses pas qu'ils auraient pus attendre plus, de toute façon, ils me réveillent comme ça tous les matins, sans eux, je serais surement inccapable de sortir du lit! Et si par brusquement, tu entends par là: être réveillé par de la pseudo-pop... Alors, oui, le réveil a été violent! Je lui fis un sourire, puis me servis une tasse de café.

James et Victoria nous rejoignirent avec un grand sourire, _Rien de bon_...

Alors, que comptez vous faire aujourd'hui, il y a surement une raison pour être debout a 7 heures du matin un samedi?

Et bien, commença James, nous devons d'abord ranger nos affaires, puis nous devons nous acheter quelques trucs qui nous manquent, puis on doit aider des amis a emménager.

Des amis?

Oui, fît Vic, ma famille et des amis a nous.

Combien au total, ça ne va surement pas vous prendre toute la journée.

Nous partimes tous les trois dans un grand éclat de rire, Charlie nous lança un drôle de regard.

-Au total, ils sont, * _blanc_ * 19, et 20 avec Vic...

Charlie me regarda comme si je lui avais avouée être responsable coupable de meutre,

-Et Bien Victoria, tu dois avoir une famille nombreuse,

Pas vraiment M. Swan, il n'y a que mes parent et ma soeur jumelle.

Ah!

Charlie fixait James, il avait l'air de calculer si les 19 personnes sont des ados ou pas...

James pris les devant pour lui expliquer,

Alors d'abord, il y a La famille Volturi, les parent Aro et Sulpicia, leurs trois enfants, Jane, Alec et Garrett.

Puis, la famille du frère d'Aro, Marcus et Dydime, avec Démetri et Félix.

Puis, la famille de Caius et Athenadora, encore un frère de Aro, et leurs deux filles, Tanya et Kate

Puis, Bree et Ryan Tanner et leur fils Laurent

Et enfin, la fille de victoria, Carmen et Elazard Denali, et Irina la jumelle de Vic.

T'as tous suivi?

-Et Bien, ça fait beaucoup de monde, vous repeuplez Forks? * _rire_ * Bonne journée alors, je dois aller travailler.

-Okay, bonne journée a toi, on te tiens au courant pour le déroulement de la soirée.

-D'accord, pas de bêtises...

J'entendis la porte claquée, enfin tranquille, on va pouvoir être nous-même...

PV JAMES

Charlie est enfin parti, a nous la tranquillité,

-Bon Swan, t'as trente seconde pour mettre tes jolies pt'ites fesses sous la douche, on décolle a 8 heures trente tapantes.

-Mes jolies pt'ites fesses?

Discute pas, il faut qu'on achètes voitures, des décos pour les chambres, puis qu'on range nos affaires, donc, tu te magne, s'teu plais...

Ok Ok, c'est bon j'y vais. Denali, vaisselle!

-C'est ça ouais, t'as vu jouer ça où? Faut que je me douche aussi...

-Bien alors les filles sous la douche, je gère la vaisselle.

-Bien.

Bon, y'a de grandes chances pour qu'on parte en retard, donc, par question que je me dépêche, les filles vont surement papoter...

PV VIC

Bon, destination douche, James n'a pas vraiment envie de partir a l'heure, sinon, on aurait fais douche a part, j'imagine bien, si des inconnus nous voyaient, deux filles sous la même douche... Mais bon, c'est Bella, puis, on le fait surtout pour gagner du temps, après tout, je connais tout de tout le monde et vice et versa. Rien a cacher entre nous, c'est comme ça depuis plus de 12 ans...

-Swan, fais moi d'la place

-Sinon?

-J'te bouffe...

-J'oserais pas... Aie, non, mais t'es complétement folle, pourquoi tu m'as mordue?

-Pousse toi.

-Okay c'est bon.

Ah, une bonne douche chaude, ça fait du bien.

-Tu penses qu'on devrai parler a Charlie, de toute cette merde?

-Non, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien pour l'instant, j'ai pas envie d'être le rat de labo de Forks, t'as envie toi?

-Il faudra dire aux autres de la boucler. Et on fait quoi par rapport aux Cullen?

-Qu'est ce qu'on en a a faire des Cullen?

-Oh, Bella, Cullen, comme dans Edward, et surtout Alice, t'as vu cette fille, elle ne va surement pas nous lacher. Ils vont surement vouloir devenir nos amis...

-Perso, je m'en fiche d'Edward Cullen, sors toi cette idée de ta tête, et arrête de me casser les pieds.

-Bien sur Bien sur...

-Bref, il est clair qu'on va les revoir, Carlise est le meilleur ami de Charlie.

-Tu pense quoi d'eux, vraiment, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

-Et bien, Carlise a l'air d'être un homme droit et autoritaire, qui sait quand on peut rigoler et quand on ne peut pas, Esmée, est la réincarnation de la gentillesse et de la générosités, insupportable quoi! Rosalie, la reine des glaces de l'extérieur, elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on se mette en travers de son chemin, mais, j'ai pus remarquée qu'elle n'est pas si froide, et intéressée qu'elle le laisse paraître. Emmett, la protège de je ne sais quoi, lui, il se cache dérrière des blagues vraiment bidons, il est surement très gentil, Alice, c'est la surexcitée de la famille, on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas reconnaître son mal être, Jasper, a l'air de la couver, c'est son exacte opposé, il est calme, elle est surexcitée, il est patient pas elle, il est grand, elle est petite, il est blond, elle est brune, il est...

-C'est bon, j'ai saisi... Et Edward? * sourire*

-Et bien, lui il est plutôtRéservé, attentif, solitaire, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il est musicien, surement du piano vu ses mains,

Oh, t'as même mater ses mains?

Je ne l'ai pas mater, mais observé. Tiens, passe moi une serviette au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Je partie m' habillée d'un slim noir et d'un pull simple vert, étant rousse, je ne peux pas me permettre de m' habiller n'importe comment, je me souviens d'une fois,

_je devais avoir une dizaine d'années, j'ai eu ma période rose, je voulais absolument mettre des t-shirt rose, heureusement que ma mère ne m'a jamais laisser faire... J'imagine le carnage, si je m'étais habillée comme ça..._

Je partis rejoindre James, dans l'entrée, Bee a ses côtés, il était en train de lui expliquer qu'une douche servait a se laver et non, a raconter les derniers potins de Forks.

J'ai profité de leur discussion pour regarder Bella, elle est vraiment bien habillée, pantalon large noir, et un pull jaune or, sans forme, avec une marinière dessous, une écharpe en tissus gris, la classe... James quand a lui, il se la joue milliardaire en vacances, comme toujours, on est accordés, lui avec son jean bleu délavé, et son pull vert et noir...

-Bon, les filles, vous êtes prêtes, enfin, on va donc, pouvoir y aller. Aller, en plus on dois y aller a pied, vu que nous n'avons pas encore de voiture.

-Okay, et bien allons y!

-ça va que ce n'est pas très loin!

-Feignasse -James et Bee ont parlés en même temps-

PV BELLA

On est arrivés au magasins au alentours de 9 heures 30, je fis un tour pour choisir ma nouvelle voiture,

-Bonjour, auriez vous une volkswagen 'New beetle'?

-Oui, nous en avons effectivement, en plusieurs coloris, lequel voulez vous?

-Et bien j'en aurais aimée une noire, si possible.

-Bien sur, veuillez me suivre.

Cette voiture est vraiment trop chouette, j'adore,

-Je la prends.

Après avoir réglé, je partie rejoindre James pour sa voiture, vu que Carmen rapporte celle de Vic, on va pouv

oir partir juste après.

-Alors James, qu'es ce qui te tente?

-Je dois dire que la Mustang Gt 500, me tente bien.

-Et bien, prends la, qu'on puisse y aller.

-Okay, c'est bon, je vais régler et on y va.

-T'as pris quoi comme voiture Bee?

-Toujours la même Vic, je ne vois pas l'interet de changer, les coccinelles sont résistantes.

-La même couleur je suppose?

-Bien évidement! Luis répondis-je en souriant.

-Bon, les girls, on y GO, Vic, tu monte avec qui?

-Avec Bella pour une fois!

-Tu oserais me laisser tout seul?

-Bien sur, je suis sur que tu peux te débrouiller pour les 5 prochaines minutes que nous allons passer en voitures, j'irais avec toi après.

-Très bien! Mais je boude quand même!

-Ah les mecs, ils seraient perdus sans nous, pauvre James, t'as pas honte de le laisser se débrouiller comme ça, avec un peu de chance, il ne va pas être capable de trouver la boîte de vitesse... Le pauvre, il est perdu sans toi.

-Pff, il sait très bien comment faire, lui et les voitures...

-Une histoire vieille comme le monde!

-C'est sur, tiens, gare toi a côté de lui, sinon, il va nous faire une crise!

-Alors cette balade, les filles, ça vous a plut?

-Disons, qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps d'admirer le paysage mon pt'it Jay!

-Bon, a moins qu'on plante une tente dur le parking, je propose de rentrer dans le magasin...

-Bonne idée Bee, allons-y

Une fois dans les rayons décos, Vic aida James a choisir cadres photos, alors que moi, je préfère me concentrer sur les bougies, j'adore ça!

J'en choisie plusieurs simples, de couleurs différente, puis quelques unes fantaisies, une en forme de fraise une autre en forme de pomme, de tasse a café. Je choisis aussi une étagère pour ranger mes livres, puis quelques meubles, des draps des rideaux. Puis une table basse, ça sert toujours selon James.

-Bella, n oublie pas de prendre des cadre photos, sinon, Vic va te tuer.

-Merci, de me rappeler, un peu plus et j'allais oublier.

Bon, dix cadre, ça devrait suffire je pense, on verra bien après tout!

-Isabella?

Qui peut bien me connaître ici, je fit, volte face, pour me retrouver face a Alice Cullen, c'est bien ma veine ça!

-Alice, c'est ça? Comment vas-tu depuis hier?

-Oui, c'est ça, je vais bien, merci et toi? Je suis venue avec les autres pour faire quelques achats, et toi?

Et bien, je vais bien, je fais des achats aussi, comme tu peux le voir.

-Viens, on va rejoindre les autres, ils vont être content de vous revoir.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de refuser, et m'entraina vers ses frères et soeurs, qui étaient bien évidement avec James et Victoria.

-Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va?

J'eu le droit a un **Bien** collectif, après quelques formules de politesses, James déclara qu'il était temps de partir, mais Alice, ne partage bien évidement pas cet avis, elle fini par laisser tomber, elle nous fit promettre de se revoir le lendemain, on ne putqu' acquiescer.

Nous réglâmes nos achats puis sortîmes en vitesse du magasin de peur qu'elle nous poursuive avec une autre de ces idée loufoques.

-Je suis sure qu'il nous suivent...

-Pas possible James, il n'y a pas trente-six magasin a Forks, c'est pas vraiment de leur faute sur le coup. Bon on rentre, on déballe nos cartons, puis on rejoins les autres directement a leur maison. J'ai eu un texto d'Aro, ça sera plus pratique comme ça.

On rentra, puis on partis chacun de notre côté pour ranger, Vic, naviguait entre la chambre James et la-mienne pour nous aider. Puis, vient finalement l'heure de partir pour rejoindre les autres, il ne me restais plus que mes cadre a accrocher.

-T'as finis de ranger, James?

-Ouais, presque, quelques livres, et les cadres a accrocher, et ça sera bon! Et toi?

-Les cadres, sinon, tout est fait!

-On est dans les temps, parfait! Aller ma vaillante troupe, on y va! Swan, on prend ta tuture.

-Swan, elle a un prenom, n'est ce pas Swan au masculin? Puis pourquoi tu parle comme un enfant de trois ans?

-Ok. Alors, Bella pourrait -on prendre ta voiture, s'il te plais, ma soeur chérie que j'aime...?

-Dis comme ça, je ne peux dire qu'une chose, il me plais!

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, et partîmes vers le manoir où les Volt's et Cie vont habiter... C'est pas très loin de la maison de Charlie, donc, c'est plutôt pas mal. Bien que le manoir soit plus reculé dans les bois, il est vraiment parfait. En même temps, c'est Marcus qui l'a dessiné, heureusement , parce que je les auraient mal imaginés demander a un agent immobilier de leur trouver une maison avec au minimum 22 chambres... Quoi que ça aurait put être drôle a demander!

-Bouh!

-Même pas peur Aro!

-Tu m'as entendu arriver, c'est pas juste!

-Mais bien sur, et me faire avoir une crise cardiaque aurait surement était mieux!

-Définitivement mieux!

-ça me fais vraiment chaud au cœur Aro.

-Bon, ramène tes jolies fesses, et viens dire bonjour a tout le monde.

-Y'a un problème avec mes fesses?

-Pas du tout, aller bouge!

-ça va, j'arrive, stresse pas!

Après avoir saluer tous les adultes, je courus pour arriver dans les bras de ma Tanya!

-Oh mon dieu Tany, j'ai bien cru que je ne te verrais plus, tu m'as vraiment trop manquée, même si on c'est vu il y a deux jours, c'est vraiment trop long!

-Eh ma belle Bella, comment ça va? Tout c'est bien passé hier?

-Ouais, on a été manger chez des amis de Charlie...

-D'ailleurs Bee, est amoureuse...

-De qui? Tanya me fixait suspicieuse

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, Vic s'est mit dans la tête que je trouver un des fils Cullen, beau.

-Vrai?

-Pas faux, il est pas mal, mais de là a être amoureuse, faut pas pousser...

-Qui est amoureuse?

-Hey Jane, comment ça va? Quoi de neuf?

-Change pas de sujet, t'es amoureuse de qui?

A part de moi même, personne en ce moment, c'est Vic, qui raconte n'importe quoi!

-Même pas vrai, c'est pas ma faute!

-Non mais c'est pas possible, ne commençais pas les filles.

-Oui, Aro!

-A peine arrivés, vous vous faite remarquées...

-Hey Garett, ça va bien ou bien?

-Pas mal, la forme et toi Jingle Bell, comment va?

-ça gère la fougère!

-J'vois ça!

-Garrett laisse ma soeur tranquille,

-Hey, c'est pas moi!

-Mais bien sur!

-Vous êtes pas croyable les mecs, c'est quoi le problème cette fois ci?

-Vous allez jamais le croire,

-Vic...

-Tu me laisse parler Swan, ou j'te bouffe!

-Tu me l'as d'ja faite celle là!

-Bon, Bee, laisse la raconter, sinon on va en avoir pour des mois!

-Merci, Laurent, donc, je disais, que Bella est amoureuse,

-Pas Vrais!

-Chut!

-Mais Alec, c'est même pas vrai...

-Qui nous dit que c'est faux?

-Bah moi andouille, je te le dis!

-J'ai pas fini les mecs,...

-On s'en fout!

-Félix, si tu ne m'écoute pas, je viendrais te hanter...

-Même pas peur!

Je me détourna de la conversation pour parler un peu avec Kate, Démetri et Irina qui eux, n'ont pas pris part a la conversation!

-Bon alors quoi de neuf les filles?

-Merci, mais moi je ne suis pas une fille..

-C'est théorique Dém, puis, tu veux que je te dise...

-Non, ça va, je vais me passer de tes commentaires!

-Si tu veux.

-Bah écoute, tout va, bien, a part qu'il fait pas beau, c'est vraiment nul comme endroit.

-Ouais, c'est clair, mais on sera mieux ici qu'avec Renée autour de nous.

-Ouais, pour sur!

Bon alors Kate, quelle nouvelles?

-Garrett et moi on est toujours ensemble,

-Comme si ça pouvais changer...

-On s'est inscrit tout les deux au lycée..

-Au lycée? Finalement vous y aller quand même?

-Bah oui, vu que James, Vic et toi y aller, on va pas vous laisser y aller seuls, même si on a déjà le bac, on va bien s'amuser.

-Tous les autres y vont aussi?

-Ouais.

-Sérieux? Dém, toi et Alec vous y aller aussi?

-Exact, après tout on va s'amuser...

-J'viens de penser a un truc, ce matin , James a oublier de dire a Charlie que vous n'êtes pas vraiment frères et soeurs ou cousins cousines... ça va lui faire un choc de vous voir vous rouler des pelles entre vous!

-Ah bah bravo, c'est du James tout craché, il veut raconter un truc, mais finalement, il le fais mal!

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

-Une boulette! T'as oublier, de dire a Charlie qu'ils avaient tous étés adoptés, donc, aucuns liens de sang!

-Oh merde, c'est pas faux! Il va nous faire une crise cardiaque!

Après les avoir aidés, on est rentrer a la maison pour pouvoir être un peu avec Charlie, seulement, il n'était pas seul,

-Salut, c'est nous, comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Bonjour. Sèchement, plutôt étonnée par le ton de sa voix

-Il y a un problème?

-Oui, vous deux, vous avez un problème...

-Euh je ne comprends pas vraiment, puis, je me tourna, en lui indiquant un dossier sur le bord de la table, d'un coup d'oeil, je sus a ce moment là, qu'on allait avoir de sacrès problèmes.

-Victoria, pourriez vous nous laisser, s'il vous plais?

-Bien sur, je venez vous dire en revoir, je dois aller chez moi.

Puis elle ajouta tout bas pour nous

_J'espère que ce n'est pas vos dossiers les gars, sinon, vous êtes mal barrés, en espèrant qu'il ne soit pas complet. Bon courage a demain soir. _

-Bon, j'ai voulu en savoir un peu plus sur vous, et en tapant votre nom, j'ai trouvé ça...

Oh Mince, sa aller barder.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût!**

**Bonne soirée a tous!**

**Bientôt la suite**


	8. NOTE

_**Bonjour a tous!**_

_**Je sais que je n'ais pas publiée depuis longtemps,**_

_**je m'en excuse, **_

_**Pour l'instant je travaille mes partiels qui se terminent demain, **_

_**donc si tout va bien,**_

_**je posterais le chapitre 4 demain dans la soirée...**_

_**En attendant, bon courage a tous ceux qui ont des examens!**_

_ Bonne soirée a vous, et a demain j'espère!

**NB**: _Je pars lundi prochain au Turkménistan, _

_donc, _

_il y a de grandes chances pour que le chapitre 5 mette du temps! _

_[Pas d'internet là-bas!]_


	9. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, j'avais prévu de le poster juste après mes partiels (le**_

_**vendredi 17/12/10) et surtout avant de partir en vacances, mais j'ai été prise de court par les**_

_**valises (organisée a la dernière minute!) Bref, donc, je n'ai pas eu le temps.**_

_**Du coup je vous ai préparé un long chapitre...!**_

_**Je sais que mon chapitre précédent n'était pas très clair, donc, je vais arranger ça!**_

_**On sait qu'Isabella, James, Victoria et les autres ont quelque chose a cacher.**_

_**Certains ont le bac, alors qu'ils ont tous le même age, est-ce le cas pour tout le monde?**_

_**Charlie a découvert quelque chose sur James et Isabella... **_

_**Compromettant? **_

_**Il n'est pas seul...**_

_**Pourquoi Isabella est aussi égnigmatique? **_

_**Froide?**_

_**Pourquoi elle ne veut pas être amie avec les Cullen? **_

_**Qu'a fait Renée? **_

_**Il faut savoir, que les personnages sont assez sombre, chacun a un rôle, plus ou moins différent,**_

_**tout se clarifira un peu plus tard. **_

_**Isabella et James arrivent en ville, 20 autres personnes aussi,**_

_**pourquoi? **_

_**Qu'est ce que ça cache? **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous expliquez certaines choses, bien évidement, il n'y aura pas vraiment de détail pour l'instant!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre4:**_ **_Encore des problèmes, explications et Dimanche surprenant..._**

_**PV Bella. **_

_-Bon, j'ai voulu en savoir un peu plus sur vous, et en tapant votre nom, j'ai trouvé ça..._

_Oh Mince, sa aller barder._

-Très bien, les enfants expliquez moi tout ce bazard? Lança Charlie en nous montrant des dossier avec le signe de la _CIA_ dessus...

Je me mis réfléchir, lui mentir serait une perte de temps, si en moins d'une journée, il nous cherche déjà dans les fichers de la police, qu'est ce que ça va être dans une semaine? De plus, c'est notre père, lui mentir serait immorale, mais, lui dire la vérité reviendrais a lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas en parler aux autres, or, il parait qu'il n'a aucun secret pour _Cullen père_...

_**Finalement on est dans la merde...**_

-Euh...

Je voyais bien que James cherchait ses mots, je pris donc les devants.. Je me devais, d'expliquer le strict minimum.

-Je suppose, qu'on te dois une explication. Bien, ...

-Peux-tu m'expliquez qui est cette personne aussi? En désignant le fauteuil. Cette dernière se leva, je pourrais reconnaître cette sylhouette entre mille. _Phillippe..._

-Bonjour, Bella, Jay...

-Phil, comment vas tu? Et que fais tu ici?

-Et bien, votre nom a été entré dans la base de donnée, il est d'usage qu'on vérifie,

qui?

Pourquoi?

Cela c'est produit. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Puis, le fait que je sois votre suppérieur, m'oblige a être présent, j'aurais pu vous appeler, mais j'ai prefferé vous attendre.

-Suppérieur? Comment ça leur supperieur?, ce n'est pas possible étant donné que mes enfants n'ont que 17ans, et qu'ils sont encore au lycée... Je vois bien que Charlie est perdu, le pauvre..

-Oui papa, suppérieur hiérarchique a la CIA...

-On va tenter de t'expliquer, mais il ne faudra pas le crier sur tous les toits!, c'est un lourd secret a garder, mais personne ne doit rien savoir de tout sa.

-Bien, je veux une explication, cette situation est vraiment étrange, de plus, je ne comprends rien de toute cette histoire comment cela ce fait que vous ayez un supperieur ...

-Très bien, tu dois te souvenir qu'après notre naissance, Renée a changée,

-Oui, c'est vrai, elle vous protégeaient beaucoup..

-Ne m'interromps pas, donc, je disais Renée a Changée, et pas forcément en bien, elle est devenue est plus maintenant avide de ''pouvoirs'' dans le sens où nous avoir près d'elle, la faisait se sentire supperieure aux autres personnes, enfin bref, donc, elle nous couvaient beaucoup,elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un nous approchent, toi même, tu n'as jamais pus resté seul avec nous même a la maternitée, car, elle ne voulait pas que tu te rende compte que nous étions nées Intellectuellent suppérieur aux autres, dans le sens où on a apprit très tôt a parler et pleins d'autres choses...

-Euh, c'est a dire?

-Et bien, pour ma part, en plus d'utiliser les 100% de notre cerveau, j'ai une mémoire photographique, les cinq sens plus développés, une capacitée d'analyse très pointue.

-C'est humainement impossible Bella, c'est pas possible,cela voudrait dire que tu es la personne la plus intelligente du monde... alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tu irais au lycée, alors? Et James, il est comme toi?

-Premièrement, je vais au lycée, a cause du psy de la CIA, disons qu'apparement, je ne suis pas capable d'avoir des rapports normaux avec les autres personnes de mon age, donc, pour prouver que je suis apte au niveau social, je dois aller au lycée pour rencontrer des gens, et peut-être me faire des amis... Pour James,..

-Quand a moi, c'est presque comme Bee, seulement, j'ai une mémoire olfatique, non photographique, je me repère aux bruits, sinon, c'est exactement la même chose, je dois aussi être capable d'avoir des rapports sociaux... Bref, on doit être capable d'avoir d'autres amis que ceux qu'on a toujours eu, car ils sont un peut comme nous.

-Mais, c'est pas possible, enfin je veux dire que... enfin, ... Comment? Le psy, pourquoi avoir été voir un psy? C'est quoi c'est conneries? Et pourquoi je n'été pas au courant de tout ça.?.

-Partons du principe que c'est possible, d'accord?, euh, le comment, on sait pas,C'est comme ça, on est nées comme ça, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on a développés , on est plusieurs comme ça pour être exact on est 10, disons qu'on est des surdoués qui sont surdoués! Pour le psy, c'est obligatoire d'en voir un, c'est fréquent a la CIA.

-C'est pour ça, tous les nouveaux venus a Forks?, je veux dire, quand l'un d'entre vous ce déplace, les autres suivent?

-Entre autre, les 10 ados sont surdouées, et a part James, moi, Victoria et Irina, les autres n'ont aucuns liens de sang, disons qu'on est inséparables depuis un bout de temps, depuis nos 7ans.

-J'ai du mal a y croire...

James pris la parole, il va vouloir lui expliquez les raisons du départ de Renée, donc, je pris la parole avant lui.

Ne pas rentrer dans les détails...

-Tu va devoir commencer a y croire, si on est venus ici, c'est pas pour la beauté du paysage, mais parce qu'ici, c'est tranquille, avec un peu de chance, les autres éléves ne vont pas trop nous aborder, le lycée a l'air assez petit donc ne se fera pas trop remarquer.

-C'est sur que 11 nouveaux d'un coup sa passe inaperçut... Répliqua Charlie avec sarcasme.

-Ma foie, c'est pas faux, mais on a pas vraiment d'autres choix...

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais sus?

-Et bien, Renée n'aime pas vraiment partager, je suppose qu'elle nous a garder pour le prestige d'avoir des surdoués, je t'ai dis qu'elle nous gardait que pour être plus valorisée aux yeux des autres. Elle est partie car, elle savait que tu n'aurais pas approuvé ses choix, c'est à dire, qu'au départ elle avait le projet de nous garder enfermés à la maison. Au départ elle n'était pas spécialement mauvaise, mais dès qu'on est arrivés en ville, elle a vraiment changée,elle nous a données des livres pour qu'on apprenent beaucoup, pour ensuite lui apprendre a elle, c'est dans une soirée de médecine qu'elle a rencontrée John, une véritable enflure. Bref, ils se sont mariés, et voilà.

-Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas repris contact avec moi?

Je lança un regard paniqué a James, vérité, mensonge? James lui répondit:

-Et bien, on a passer un arrangement avec Renée, -Je lança a James un regard noir, Charlie n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Un arrangement?

-Oui, elle nous laissait tranquille pour faire ce qu'on voulait , temps qu'on restaient elle.

-Renné n'est pas comme ça.

Il commençait a m'agacer, M. Je sais tout mieux que tout le monde...On ne peut pas lui dire toute la vérité, sinon, ça nous prendrait trop de temps et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'il connaisse toute l'histoire, ou du moins maintenant, Phil me lança un regard d'avertissement, bon, ne pas s'énerver... Finalement, je lança d'une voix sèche,

-Partons du principe que tu ne sais rien de ce que nous avons vécus ces 16 dernières années. Et que donc, tu ne sais rien de Renné.

-Pourquoi revenir maintenant? Comment avait vous fait pour venir? Renée est au courant ? Charlie avait l'air curieux, je voyais bien qu'il essayait de faire des efforts pour comprendre tout ça, mais malgrè tout, je savais que si il ne connait pas toute l'histoire, il n'arrivera pas a comprendre.

-Et bien, non, elle ne l'est pas, maintenant si, vu que ça fait deux jours qu'on est ici, mais on est pas censé savoir où tu habite... Si on est revenus que maintenant c'est qu'on ne pouvais pas avant, trop de problèmes avant dont on ne te parlera pas ce soir, comment, C'est simple, il y a apeuprès 10 ans on a rencontré le professeur Tanneur, d'après ce qu'on savait de lui, il était spécialisé dans l'étude des surdoués, c'est comme ça qu'on a rencontrés tout le monde, Laurent, un de nos amis est sont fils adoptif.C'est grace a lui qu'on a réussit a venir.

_**PV CHARLIE**_

_Impossible _, c'est le premier mot qui m'ai venu a l'esprit quand Isabella m'a expliqué, finalement, je dois bien dire que je la croit, même si c'est difficile de croire a une telle chose, je me demande ce qu'a pu faire Renée ou son actuel mari pour que les enfants le traite d'enfoiré, toute cette histoire est bien curieuse

.

Bref, après leur avoir dit d'aller se coucher, ils avaient l'air fatigués, je dois dire qu'il est plutôt tard, mais, j'ai encore quelques questionns a poser a ce Phil, je me tourna donc, vers ce Phil, j'avais besoin d'une autre explication, plus complete, je l'espere.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe réellement, je veux une explication, une meilleure explication, j'ai besoin de savoir...

-C'est tout a votre honneur , seulement, je craint de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus, de plus, la plus grande partie de leur dossier est classé top secret, vous aller devoir faire avec le minimum, c'est le résumé de ce que vous ont dis vos enfants. Je me doute que c'est dur pour vous, d'être au pied du mur de la sorte, seulement ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas en parler, et même si ils voulaient vous en parlez, ils ne voudraient pas le faire, pas contre vous, mais vos enfants n'ont pas eu un début de vie facile a vivre, voilà ce que vous pouvez savoir et ce sera tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. Me dit il en me tendant un dossier.

Je regardé les mots sans vraiment comprendre:

**NOM**: Swan, Isabella _Marie_

**NAISSANCE**: 13/09/1992 FORKS (W)

**STATUS**: Génie

**CAPACITEES**: Mémoire photographique/ cinq sens plus développés/ capacité d'analyse poussée.

**BAC**: 17/06/1993

_**Pour plus d'information sur ce dossier, contacter le Pr. TANNER 004 553 457 322 (# CIA#)**_

_Elle a eu son bac a 9 mois, mais c'est pas possible, ça me paraîs tellement inhumain! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas au bout des révélations hors de la norme._

**NOM**: Swan, James _Thomas_

**NAISSANCE**: 13/09/1992 FORKS (W)

**STATUS**: Génie

**CAPACITEES**:Mémoire olfactive**/** capacité d'analyse poussée**/ **cinq sens plus développés.

**BAC**: 17/06/ 1993

_**Pour plus d'information sur ce dossier, contacter le Pr. TANNER 004 553 457 322 (# CIA#)**_

-Vous avez des enfants géniaux , ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de chances avant d'arriver ici, la vie ne leur a pas fait de cadeaux, je peux pas trop vous en dire tant que l'autorisation pour cela n'est pas validée, du moins la mienne..

Mais, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cela fait longtemps que vos enfant attendent de pouvoir venir vous voir.

Maintenant qu'ils sont là, ne les laisser pas partir, pour eux, comme pour vous. Je vais vous dire des choses qui ne sont pas dans le dossier, et qui vont surement vous aider a comprendre certains points de leurs personnalitées,

Isabella, n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle le laisse croire, elle a vécue des choses très dures pour une enfant de son age, elle est peureuse dès qu'elle est seule, c'est un peut son talon d'Achille, elle ne supporte pas l'hypocrisie et les personnes supperficielles, je dois même ajouter qu'elle est très douée pour mentir, se cacher, et, même si elle ne le fait pas souvent, elle aime bien mettre les gens mal a l'aise.. C'est son pt'it plaisir personnel... .

Quand a James, il faut soit Bella soit Victoria avec lui pour qu'il soit en bonne condition, c'est a dire, qu'il n'aime pas la solitude, il est très complice avec Bella et lui et Vic sont ensemble depuis 10 ans. Il est comme Bella, une copie, seulement lui, son petit plaisir, c'est de prendre les gens pour des pommes, il aime particulierement jouer avec les gens, les faire tournés en bourrique.

Mais, vos enfants sont des gens particulièrement gentils, aimable, serviable, généreux, courageux, fidèles.

Ces 11 adolescents, sont comme frères et soeurs, une famille, ne faites rien qui pourrait les séparer, vous perdriez bien plus que vous n'avez. Ils sont géniaux.

-Comment je dois faire avec eux, si ils sont plus intelligents, ils vont s'ennuyer?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez leur le temps de s'adapter, ils vont peut être mettre un peu de temps, mais ne les brusquez pas, ils viendrons d'eux même. Ils sont de nature prudents, donc, ne faites rien qui les mettraient mal a l'aise, il vont vous tester a un moment, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas méchants. Je vous demande juste de ne pas en parler pour l'instant, ni entre vous a moins que ça ne soit eux qui lance le sujet ni a personne, temps qu'ils ne vous ont pas dit que vous pouviez en parler a vos amis, c'est quand même un dossier top secret.

-Très bien, je comprends. Même si j'ai du mal, je vais essayer de faire ce que vous avez dit. Lui dis-je, je me dois pour mes enfants de faire ce qu'il me recommande, je dois faire en sorte que leur vie soit tranquille.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, je vous donne ma carte au cas où.

-Merci, bonne soirée

- Merci, vous aussi.

Bon, je dois ranger, ces dossier dans mon burreau, demain matin, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas les mettre mal a l'aise, mais il est tard, je devrais aller au lit, demain je dois travailler.

_**PV JAMES**_

J'ouvris un oeil, je sentis tout de suite Bella au dessus de moi, elle semblait ne pas avoir envie d'être seule, ça me fis me lever direct, je n'aime pas savoir ma soeur dans cette état de nervositée.

-Coucou, tu as bien dormis frèro? J'avais pas envie de descendre, Charlie va vouloir nous parler, je voulais pas y aller seule, je n'aime pas être seule dans ces moments là.

-Alors t'es venue squatter mon lit? Oui, j'ai bien dormis, même si Vic m'a manquée cette nuit. T'inquiéte pas, on va y aller tout les deux, ça ira.

-Ouais, je sais que ça ira, mais ça a dû lui faire un choc quand même, je me demande ce qu'a bien pu lui dire Phil après qu'on soit montés.

-Je pense que oui, mais dis toi que c'est pas de ta faute! Et je pense que Phil a dû calmer le jeu...

-C'est sur...

_Je pris la main de ma soeur pour descendre, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, elle paraît si fragile, si seule, ça me rapelle quand on vivaient chez Renée et John, elle ne voulait jamais être dans la même pièce que l'un d'entre eux. Elle a toujours peur d'être blessée par les mots voire pire, de toutes façon, je ne l'a laissait jamais y aller seule..._

-Bonjour papa. Tu as bien dormis?

Charlie se tourna vers nous, un sourire _colgate_ plaqué sur le visage,

-Bonjour les enfants, oui j'ai bien dormis et vous?

Whaou, je ne m'attendais pas a cet acceuil,

_note personnelle: __Remercier Phil. _

-On a bien dormis, merci, tu ne veux pas nous parler d'hier?

-On en parlera plus tard les enfants, vous devez vous preparez, n'oubliez pas que vous passer l'aprés midi avec les Cullen, est ce que Victoria viens avec vous?

-On a pas oublié, on a prévu d'aller chez Victoria tout a l'heure, puis on ira chez les Cullen vers 14 heures comme nous l'a demandé Alice.

-Bien, car ce soir on mange chez eux, Esmée a tennu a nous inviter.

Bella fixait Charlie, elle eu l'air soucieuse pendant un temps, elle sait très bien que toutes les personnes qui rencontre Phil sont comme ça après, ce-dernier a dû trouver les bons mots, tant mieux, comme ça on n'a pas a s'étendre sur le sujet,puis finalement lui demanda si il était proche des Cullen, il lui répondit que oui, que Carlise, Esmée, Renée et lui était dans le même lycée, ils ont un peu fait les 400 coups ensembles, ils sont toujours restés en contacts, enfin tous sauf Renée.

Sur ce il dû partir au poste pour la journée.

Bella me regarda tandis que j'haussais les épaules, pas d'explications, pas d'autres omnitions , tant mieux pour Charlie et pour nous.

-Tu veux manger Jay? Parce que sinon, on peut toujours aller chez les ''genius' pour le pt'it déj et on y reste jusqu'au moment de partir chez les Cullen, d'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'on va faire cette après midi, tu te rends compte passer toute une après midi, complete avec des gens 'normaux', un record...

-Je préfere aller chez les 'gen's' si ça ne t'embête pas trop, pour ce qui est des Cullen, j'ai envie de dire 'Surprise'... C'est sur que ça va nous faire drôle d'être avec les Cullen.

Les 'genius', c'est notre groupe, les surdoués, mais on compte leurs parents en plus...

-Ok pour moi, on va prendre une douche, vas-y d'abord, je voulais regarder le documentaire sur les 'Instituts médicaux' qui commence dans 10 minutes...

-J'allais te proposer d'y aller d'abord, y'a mon émission culinaire sur la 13!

-Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une télé, je me dévoue, mais n'oublie pas, tu m'en dois une!

-Pas de soucis, bonne douche!

Je partis en sautillant vers le canapé, tandis que Bella se moqua gentillement de moi avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

_**PV BELLA**_

Après avoir vu Jay sautillait a cause de son émission, je fila sous la douche, puis je partis m'habiller en criant a Jay que la salle de bain était libre pour lui.

Après 20 minutes pour choissir mes vêtements, soit un jean bleu ciel 'effet troué' slim, d'un grand t-shir des Rolling Stone noir (t-shirt trop grand pour moi, car en réalité il est a Jay), dessous j'ai mis un débardeur blanc, sinon, la cata, vu qu'il est trop grand... Puis, je me suis chaussée de mes fidèles converses, enfin, j'ai pris la paire noire (vu que j'en ai énormément), puis, j'ai mis mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête et je suis descendue pour attendre Jay.

Je dû réprimer un rire quand il est descendu, car, il c'est habillé un jean bleu ciel, qu'il a lui même troué, et d'un t-shir gris a l'éfigie du groupe the Who' et sa veste noire.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, puis a souri,

-On change pas une bonne équipe qui marche, n'est ce pas Swan?

-C'est quoi cette manie de m'appeller par mon nom de famille, Jay?

-J'en sais rien, il paraît que c'est la mode chez les gens de notre âge qui se déplacent en groupe, apparement ça fait 'jeun's'.

-Ce ne sont pas des animaux, ils ne se déplace pas en groupe, mais trainnent en groupe. Faut pas chercher trop loin de toute façon.

On ferma la maison, puis d'un commun accord on monta dans ma voiture, puis on se dirigea vers la maison des Volt '&' Co. (On dit Volt ' & ' Co car la plupart sont des Volturis)

On rentra dans la maison, silencieusement, étant donné que nous n'étions pas sur que tout le monde soit réveillé, heureusement car il n'y avait personne a part Aro qui était dans la cuisine, il avait préparé le petit déjeuné,

-Coucou Aro, comment va tu? L'emménagement n'a pas été trop dur?

-Hey les jeunes, ça va bien et vous, Vic est rentrée hier soir en nous disant que votre père avait des choses a vous dire, comment ça c'est passé?

-Nous ça va, on a eu peur qu'il ai tout découvert hier soir, mais, il a juste trouvé le strict minimun, donc on lui a expliqué nos capacités, et le pourquoi, on est venu a Forks, mais pas plus, pour l'instant, sa suffit...

-De plus, il ne nous aurrait pas compris, dans le sens où pour lui, c'est abstrait. Expliqua James.

-Du moment où tout c'est bien passé, c'est le principal.

-Phil était là

-Je sais, il est venu boire un café dans la soirée, mais il ne nous a rien dis sur vous.

- Apparement il a calmé le jeu avec Charlie, sinon, je pense qu'il aurrait posé beaucoup plus de questions...

-Café?

-Oui, s'il te plais

- James?

- Je veux bien, merci.

Il nous serva une tasse de café, et nous demanda ce qu'on devait faire cette après midi, nous lui expliquons que nous devions aller chez les Cullen, des amis de Charlie, pour passer un moment chez eux, puis pour y manger le soir.

-Vous allez aller chez des gens normaux? Rigola Aro, ce dernier sait bien que nous n'aimons pas trop parler avec les jeunes de notre âge, souvent bien trop immatures par rapport a nous, puis ils n'on auccuns sens de la demi-mesure, avec eux, c'est soit tout blanc, soit tout noir. Jamais gris.

-exactement, d'un certain côté, c'est surtout pour faire plaisir a Charlie, mais je dois dire que cette famille a l'air assez cultivée. De plus ils m'ont l'air sympatiques.

-Ouais, surtout Edward...

-N'importe quoi James, Arrête avec ça.

-Edward?

-Un des enfants Cullen, le crétin qui me sers de frère et sa copine qui me sers accessoirement de meilleure amie, se sont mit dans la tête que ce Edward ne me laissais pas indifférente.

-C'est le cas?

-Il est beau, mais sans plus, tu me connais, je ne veux pas de ça, un copain, et puis quoi encore. Puis, cet Edward, je ne le connais pas.

-Ouais, bien sur, de toute façon, tu ne nous l'avoueras jamais même si c'était le cas, mais tu aurrais dû la voir, Aro, elle ne faisait que le fixer toute la soirée, elle a quand même essayé de nous barratiner en nous disant qu'elle ne faisait que l'analyser... Mon oeil!

-Pff, James, tu es désespèrant... Même si cet Edward est beau et a l'air fort sympatique, il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne vais pas tomber amoureuse de tous les beaux mecs...

-même pas un peu tiède? - _si Aro s'y met aussi, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge... Pas cool, il a toujours le chic pour ça...

-Bon, les mec, on se calme!

-Merci Sulpicia, heureusement que tu es là!

Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro, cette femme est vraimant géniale. Sans elle, on aurrait surement beaucoup de mal a arrêter Aro! Elle a toujours était là pour nous, surtout quand Renée a commencée a fréquenter John Carpetta. Elle a toujours agis avec nous comme une mere, et heureusement qu'elle était là il y a deux ans.

Sulpicia a rencontée Aro, il y a bien longtemps, a cette époque, Sulpicia était encore un mannequin, cette dernière était très prisée, puis elle a tout arrêté quand elle a rencontré Aro, créateur de mode, mais surtout créateur du groupe 'Volt's & Co', qui regoupe son atelier de stylisme, ses boutiques de vêtements et accessoires, l'atelier de Caius qui est architecte, ainsi que ses boutiques de meubles et l'atelier D'Athénadora qui est décoratrice et créatrice d'intérieur, puis bien évidement ses boutiques de déco.

Puis après ils ont adoptés leurs trois enfants Jane qui a notre âge, son frère jumeau biologique Alec et Garrett qui lui a un an de moins que nous mais qui sera aussi en terminal comme nous tous.

Ils sont tous en couple, Jane est en couple avec Tanya, Alec avec Démetri et Garrett avec Kate.

-Bonjour les jeunes. Caius, Athénadora, Marcus et Dydime sont arrivés dans la cuisine et se sont servis un café, ils avaient l'air fatigués.

-Bonjour, comment a était cette première nuit ici?

-Plutôt courte, on a tout déballé pour faire une journée rangement aujourd'hui!

-Bien, nous on doit être a 14h chez les Cullen, des amis de Charlie, puis on doit rester manger aussi. Mais on peut vous aider jusqu'a 14h.

-Pas de soucis, on a le temps, en plus on est nombreux donc pas de problème a ce niveau là.

Caius et Athénadora se sont rencontrés en Italie, lors d'un salon d'architecture, il y a 30 ans. Ils ont eu, il parait, un coup de foudre, alors qu'ils n'avait que 22 ans tous les deux. Ils se sont mariés presque tout de suite après leur retour aux Etats Unis. Ils sont toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour. Ils ont adoptés deux enfants il y a 10 ans, deux fille, Tanya et Kate.

Quand a Marcus et Dydime, c'est plus compliqué, leur relation a toujours était vu d'un mauvais oeil du point de vu de la famille de Marcus, son père ne voulait pas que Marcus épouse Dydime, car cette dernière ne faisait pas partie de la haute société, cette dernière a longtemps était accusée de vouloir se marier avec Marcus seulement a cause de l'argent, Arthur, le père d'Aro, Marcus et Caius, pensait que cette femme ne pouvait pas réellement aimer Marcus, au bout d'une dizaine d'années, Dydime en a eu marre, et a eu une grande discussion avec Arthur, ils ont parlé pendant 3h, puis ils sont ressortis du bureau d'Arthur bras dessus bras dessous. Ils ont alors pûs se marier, ils avait alors 29 ans, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis 12ans. Ils ont adoptés 2 garçons, casiment a la même période que Caius et Athénadora. Démetri et Félix.

Tous leurs enfants étaient intellectuellement supérieur aux autres. C'est comme ça qu'on les a rencontrés, il y a 10ans, quand on a rencontré le professeur Tanner, Ryan et sa femme Bree, ainsi que leur fils Laurent, qui lui, est avec Irina la soeur jumelle de Victoria.

-Je vais réveiller Victoria.

-Ok Jay, dis lui pour cette aprem, j'aimerais qu'elle vienne.

-Pas de soucis.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller seule avec Jay? T'as peur de quoi?

-C'est pas que j'ai peur, mais si Jay vient seul, il va être insupportable. Puis, si Vic est là, on s'enuira surement moins...

-Il parait que Bella n'est même pas un petit peu tiède pour Edmun.

-Edward. Aro. Et veux tu arreter de me prendre la tête avec ça!

-C'est pareil! Et non, je n'arreterais pas, c'est pas tout les jours qu'il y a matière a t'embeter...

-Bref, foutez moi la paix avec ça.

-Allons plutôt tout ranger.

Après plusieurs heures de rangement, il fut l'heure d'aller chez les Cullen, on embrassa tout le monde, puis on monta dans la voiture, après nous être battus pour savoir qui allait conduire, j'ai gagné d'ailleurs.

***Stop in the name of love/ Free your Mind*** (Glee)

On se gara devant l'entrée, Alice nous attendait, a peine eu le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'elle nous agressa immédiatement,

-Vous avez 04 minutes de retard, vite, il faut rattrapper ce retard.

-Calme toi Alice, s'il te plais.

-Vite dans la maison, tout le monde nous attends dans le salon.

-OK OK.

On rentra dans la maison, et après avoir salué Carlise et Esmée, on partis au salon, où nous attendait Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Edward.

Tout le monde vint nous saluer sauf Rosalie, qui nous regarda de la tête au pied.

Cette fille est exaspèrante, pour ne pas dire insupportable, jalouse comme un poux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure...

_**PV EDWARD.**_

Isabella était devant moi, toujours aussi belle. Elle se tenait entre son frère et sa belle-soeur.

Ils vinrent nous saluer, nous en faisons de même, sauf Rosalie. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup les aimer. Comme a peu près toutes les personnes qu'on rencontre, il lui faut du temps avant d'être aimable avec les autres. Elle a je dois prèciser des circonstances atténuantes...

Isabella, fixait Rosalie, assez curieusement, on aurrait dit qu'Isabella savait pourquoi Rosalie ne leur adressait pas la parole. Bizarre...

-Boujour, vous avez trouvés facilement?, Jasper, toujours aussi diplomate.

-Oui, ça été, de toute façon, nous sommes venus il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Moi, je serais bien resté dans la voiture encore un peu, si j'avais su qu'Alice nous attendait impatiament...

Isabella n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la méthode Alice, qui elle fit mine d'être blessée par la remarque.

Mais, Isabella ne s'excusa pas auprès d'Alice préfferant lui dire qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude.

-Alors qu'avait vous fait depuis hier soir.

-je suis rentré chez moi, mes parents ainsi que ma soeur sont arrivés hier, donc, j'ai aidé a déballer les affaires.

Victoria avait l'air ravie d'avoir revu ses parents.

-Nous, nous avons rangés nos affaires, puis ce matin nous sommes allés voir des amis qui se sont installés a Forks hier. Et vous?

-Nous n'avons pas fait grand chose, par contre Alice a prévu tout un programme pour cette après midi.

-Moi, j'ai dormis avec ma Rosie... Emmet, toujours aussi fin, cela eu le don de tous nous faire rire.. Sauf Rosalie qui elle ne rigolait pas du tout.

-Bon, j'ai prévu pleins de jeux pour cette après midi, par quoi on commence?

-Euh, on a le choix entre quoi? James avait l'air méfiant et regardait Alice méfiant...

-Et bien, Action et vérité, ou cap pas cap.

-Je commencerais bien pas Action et vérité. Nous dit Isabella.

-Bien soit, commençons par ça, Installez vous par terre. Alice était vraiment a fond. -Commence dont, Bella vu qu'on te dois le jeux...

-Bien soit, alors, James, action ou vérité?

-Action,

-Bien, alors, veux tu s'il te nous montrer la dance de la victoire...

Victoria et Bella partirent dans un fous rire tandis que James blanchissait a vu d'oeil...

-Euh, Bee, je peux switcher celle là, -Dans tes rève Jamy-chou!

James nous fit sa dance, c'était hilarant, d'ailleurs Emmet demanda a l'apprendre, il pourrait toujours la refaire.

-Tu va me le payer soeurette, mais pas tout de suite, je me réserve. Emmet, action ou vérité?

-Action

-Bien, peux tu s'il te plais rouler la plus monumentale des pelles, jamais roulée, a ... Roulement de tambour... Jasper!...

-Eurk! Jasper et Emmet se sont exprimés en même temps, mais Emmet en bon joueur s'est exécuté.

-De l'eau... Pitié...

-Bon, a moi, Bella, action ou vérité?

-Action

-Bien, saute dans la piscine.

-Fastoche, et elle partit sautée dans la piscine dont l'eau devait surement être très froide... Et elle resortie, et demanda a Emmet une serviette et demanda a Vic de lui prendre des vetements de rechange, dans sa voiture.

Après s'être séchée et changée, elle revint au salon et choisie Alice, qui choisie de prendre Action, et Isabella la mit au défit de garder les fringues que cette dernière allait lui choisir toute la journée... Elles partirent alors dans la chambre de... nos parents? Et Alice ressortie habillée en vieille... Enfin, assez vieillot par rapport a d'habitude.

-A moi, a moi... James, action ou...

-Vérité.

-Bien, que pense tu de moi? -Tu ne serait pas la fille de Narsisse, toi? Bref, tu m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil.

-Donc, Rosalie, action ou vérité?

-Vérité!

Et on joua comme ça un long moment. Et on rigola beaucoup, je dois bien avouer que James c'est bien vengé de Bella, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

_Flash back:_

_-Donc, Bella action ou vérité?_

_-Action, bien évidemment..._

_-Bien, embrasse Edward pendant, disons euh, 1minute... Sa te va Edward?_

_-Oui, C'est bon pour moi_

_-Tu m'étonne..._

_Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'eu d'ailleurs du mal a les retirer, mais étant donné que ce n'était qu'un jeu, elle les retira dès la minute passée._

J'ai encore le goût de es lèvres sur les miennes.

-Edward tu viens on va regarder un film. Edward, tu es encore avec nous?

Alice sécouait sa main devant mes yeux et me regardait comme si elle savait a quoi je pensais, je ne vais pas échapper a la disscussion ce soir, elle a beau ne pas être ma soeur biologique, c'est elle qui me comprends le plus.

-Oui, j'arrive.

-On regarde quoi Alice? Je suis partante pour tout ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas romantique, ni cu-cu...

C'est assez drôle de voir Victoria commencer une phrase et Bella et James la finir.

-J'avais dans l'idée de regarder le Diable s'habille en Prada, je garde les films d'horreur pour ce soir.

-Tu n'aurrais pas quelque chose,

-De moins cu-cu?

James et Bella toujours a finir la phrase de l'autre, c'est assez currieux.

-Euh, vous n'aimez pas les films sur la mode?

-Oh, c'est pas ça, on l'a déjà vu, mais si tu veux le voir, c'est pas un problème. James, avait l'air de vraiment apprècier Alice.

-Vous êtes sur que sa ne vous embête pas?

-Non, c'est bon, mais on choisira les films d'horreur alors.

-Ok sa me va!

Et Alice lança le film. Cette dernière était concentrée sur le film et ne remarqua pas que James, Bella et Victoria parlaient entre eux, ils ne semblaient pas d'accord, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Bella et Victoria eurent un sourrire vainqueur alors que James prit une mine renforgnée. Et ils regardèrent le film, jusqu'a la fin.

_**PV EMMET**_

Après le film, Alice voulue jouer a 'Cap, pas Cap', j'adore ce jeux, c'est mon prefferé, je suis toujours le premier pour les paris et faire des trucs génant.

Mais Alice voulue jouer le jeu avec les parents et Charlie qui vennait a peine d'arriver. Ils étaient d'accords pour y participer tant que les 'cap pas cap' restaient possibles.

Alice commença,

-James, Cap ou pas cap, de ... manger des verres de terre?

-Cap... Et il partit en chercher un, et le rammena au salon, pour le manger devant nous, il le croqua et l'avala sans même grimacer. Chapeau, je pense que j'ai trouvé un adversaire de taille.

-Eurk! A toi!

-Ok, Bella, cap ou pas cap, de... d'aller en haut sans utiliser les escaliers?

-Cap mon pt'it et prends en de la graine.

Et elle partit en s'aidant du meuble juste a côté des escalier et arriva en haut sans rien faire tomber. Et bien, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec les jumeaux Swan.

-Esmée, cap ou pas cap de... danser la polka?

-Euh, cap, mais sa va faire très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, alors soyez indulgent...

Et là, Esmpée dansa la polka ce qui eu le don de tous nous faire pleuré de rire tant c'était drôle, même ma Rosie a rigolé.

-Rosalie cap ou pas cap, de... sauter dans la piscine habillée?

-Cap.

Et Rosie partie dans la piscine et elle en resortie toute mouillée... En plus, elle n'avait qu'un T-shirt blanc et son jean, j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus, du moins, sans l'intervention de Bella, j'aurais pu...

-Euh, veuillez couvrir Rosalie le plus vite possible avant qu'Emmet ne fasse un malaise.

Et là, Victoria se précipita pour donner a ma Rosie son pull. Et elles partirent a l'étage pour changer Rosie.

_**PV ROSALIE**_

Victoria vint m'apporter son pull puis je lui dis de me suivre en haut pour que je puisse me changer. Une fois arrivées en haut, dans ma chambre, elle se mit a regarder un peu partout puis s'asseya sur le lit.

-Sa fait combien de temps que tu es avec Emmet?

-A peu près 4 ans, on a toujours été très proches mais comme maman et Carlise était ensembles, on a essayés de refouler notre amour puis un jour on leur a dit et ils ont acceptés qu'on soit ensemble.

-Sa n'a pas dû être facile tout les jours d'être a côté de lui sans pouvoir être avec lui, pour James et moi, ça à été très rapide, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai sus que je voulais être avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... Et du coup, on est ensemble, on peut dire, depuis presque 10 ans.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu essayer autre chose?, je veux dire, 10 ans déjà alors que tu n'as que 17 ans... 7ans, c'est un peu trop tôt pour savoir ça.

-Jamais, j'ai tout de suite aimée James, plus que les autres, même que mes parents ont trouvés ça assez bizare d'être déjà amoureuse a mon âge, mais ça été pareil pour Irina, ma soeur qui est avec son petit ami depuis cette même année, quasiment, mais, nos parents s'y sont fait...

-On peut dire que vous êtes précoces...

C'est vrai que leur situation est assez spéciale, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'ils sont tous plus ou moins spéciales.

Bref, on sorti de la chambre, puis on se dirigea vers le bas, pour rejoindre les autres, qui étaient sur le point de mettre un autre film, mais d'horreur.

Bella et James étaient en train de se battre pour savoir quel film ils pourraient mettrent. Devant eux, il y avait tout un tas de films.

Victoria s'approcha d'eux et regarda les jackettes de films,

-Vous hésitez entre quoi et quoi?

-Bella veut un film sadique et gore, alors que moi je veux un film de zombies avec des sursaults...

-Pour cette fois, je dois bien dire que je suis d'accord avec Bella, les films sadiques sont les meilleurs. C'est quoi le choix Bee?

-Saw, Hostel ou Train... On a les sept Saw, mais ça va peut-être faire trop? Les deux Hostel, sinon, Train, il n'y a qu'un film...

-C'est quoi Train? ** Alice **

-Train, ça se passe dans les pays de l'Est, c'est sur le traffic d'organes illégal... C'est barbare, mais c'est très bien.

-Ok, va pour Train.

Et Bella tendit le film a Emmet pour qu'il le mette, alors qu'elle partit s'installer entre James et Victoria, et murmura un truc qui les fit tous rire. Tout le monde s'installa et le film commenca. Une vrai boucherie, s'en était vraiment horrible, Alice avait élue domicile derrière un coussin, alors que les Swan et Victoria se marraient a chaque scène barbares. Edward les regardait assez currieusement alors qu'Emmet avait du mal a regarder le film.

Mais c'est qu'une jambe, t'en a deux, alors te plains pas... ** Victoria **

Mais arrête de pleurer, laisse le monsieur te couper la langue... ** Bella **

Non mais t'as pas honte, t'enfuire du train, et tous les pauvres gens qui attendent une greffe.. **James **

Et ils ont continués pendant tout le film, a croire qu'ils sont blasés des films gores. Ils sont tous les trois très cyniques. Le film prit fin et on partis tous a table.

_**PV BELLA**_

On s'intalla a table, et Carlise nous demanda qui était notre médecin traitant a l'hopital,

-C'est le nouveau médecin.

-Le professeur Tanneur? Ils ne commence que la semaine prochaine.

-Oui, c'est lui, il nous suivait déjà avant.

-Ah d'accord, c'est bien comme ça vous ne changaient pas, sa va faire combien de temps que c'est votre medecin? Parce que c'est vrai que si sa fait longtemps que vous l'avez...

-Sa fait 10 ans qu'on a ce medecin, d'ailleurs son fils est n bon ami a nous.

Rosalie me regardait bizarement, elle avait l'air de compter ou d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose.

-Comment s'appel vos amis qui viennent habiter ici? Alice et sa curiositée c'est quelque chose. Y'a des couples?

-Ce sont quatre couples qui ont adoptés des enfants, et ils sont presque tous en couples:

_Kate et Garett

_Laurent et Irina

_Demetri et Alec

-Jane et Tanya

_Et Felix.

On est tous amis depuis nos 10 ans et on ne se quitte que très rarement, on a toujours été habitués a les avoir près de nous. On est un peu tous plus ou moins des frères et soeurs

-Les couples en moins, bien évidement.

-Bien sur Emmet, les couples en moins.

-C'est bien d'avoir gardé une amitité aussi longtemps, le mieux pour vous tous, c'est qu'elle perdure dans le temps.

Et le repas continua longtemps comme ça. Après le café, on a tous suivit Alice dans sa chambre, très jolie d'ailleurs. Pour nous parler de demain étant donnée que demain c'est la rentrée pour nous.

Elle nous parla un peu du lycée, d'après elle qui est trop petit et les gens n'ont auccun sens de la mode.

Puis elle nous parla des Pompom girls, étant donnée qu'auccun Cullen n'était populaires dans leurs activitées scolaires, a part pour les garçons qui font partis de l'équipe de foot, dont Edward est le capinaine.

Elle nous a aussi parlée de Jessica Stanley une peste qui se croit être la reine du lycée, alors que ça va faire un an qu'elle ne l'est plus.

Cette dernière veut a tout pris sortir avec Edward, et elle est ses copine font tout pour être avec lui.

Puis après avoir disscutés nous sommes partis. Une fois dans la voiture James me demanda pourquoi j'avais acceptée .

-Je ne sais pas. C'est venu tout seul

_**Flash-Back**_

_-Cette Jessica c'est une véritable sangsue, elle s'accroche a Edward, et elle fait tout pour l'avoir._

_-C'est vraiment pas mon type etpuis vous verrez, mais elle n'est vraiment pas aidée. _

_-Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit que tu était en couple?_

_-Je lui est dit l'année dernière, mais personne ne l'a jamais vue... Mais ça comme a ne plus marcher._

_-Pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas ce Rôle Bella?_

_-Emmet, personne ne va croire a ça._

_-Mais si, mon frère n'est pas si désagréable a embrasser, et a regarder. Tu y arriveras._

_-J'y gagne quoi?_

_-Personne ne t'approchera._

_-OK._

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Je partis me coucher et tomba dans les bras de morphée quasi immédiatement.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Qu'en pensez vous?_


	10. En plus

_**LES PETITS PLUS **_

_Amis des Swan_

_VOLTURI:_

_Aro_: créateur de mode, très amis avec les jumeaux et a toujours été là pour eux, surtout pour leur créer des vêtements, quasiment tous leurs vêtements viennent d'Aro. Aime beaucoup aider les autres et les conseiller.

_Sulpicia_: Femme d'Aro, ancien mannequin, très belle femme, beauté Italienne, brune aux yeux verts magnifiques. Est très proche de Bella, dans le sens où elle a dû beaucoup agir comme une mère alors que Bella était pas bien.

→ Ce couple est assez particulier, dans le sens où ils sont très différents des deux autres couples Volturi. Ils ont trois enfants adoptés il y a 10 ans, qui sont intellectuellement supérieurs aux autres. Jane, son vrai jumeau Alec et Garrett. Ils sont tous en couple. Jane avec Tanya. Alec avec Demitri. Garrett avec Kate.

_Caius_: Architecte et surtout homme de parole, très cultivé et a un grand sens de l'humour. Est très présent pour tout le monde.

_Athénadora_:créatrice et décoratrice d'intérieur. A toujours de bonnes idées pour décorer les endroit insolites.

→ Ce couple est très solide, jamais l'un sans l'autre, ils ont deux filles adoptées aussi, Tanya et Kate.

_Marcus_: Est un très bel homme, est très proche de Bella et James, il est musicien, compositeur. Est très amoureux de sa femme.

_Dydime_: Femme très belle, mais de classe sociale différente des Volturi, ça lui a posé des problèmes, puis tout c'est arrangé avec la famille Volturi. Très gentille, très Aimable.

→ Couple très classe et très doux, très proches de leurs amis. Ils ont deux fils adoptés, Demetri et Felix. Ce dernier est un des seuls a ne pas être en couple.

_DENALI_

_Elazar_: Grande classe, très gentil mais aussi très droit. Psychiatre connu, il sait faire la part des choses.

_Carmen_: D'origine Espagnole, a un passé assez douloureux. Très gentille et très patiente. A tout de suite compris que ses enfants étaient spéciaux.

→ Ce couple, digne d'un couple de stars et très gentil et apprécie beaucoup James comme gendre. Ils sont toujours a la recherche de nouveautés pour que les 'genius' puissent apprendre.

_TANNEUR_

_Ryan_: Travaille en tant que médecin a la CIA, il travaille surtout sur tout ce qui concerne les 'genius' en particulier et est leur médecin.

_Bree_: Femme au foyer, très gentille, mère de Laurent.

_AMIS DES CULLEN:_

_Angela et Ben_: Couple de lycéens, sont dans la même classe que les Cullen et sont très gentils. Angela va vite devenir amie avec Bella et va être présente dans les moments difficiles pour Bella.

_Mike_: meilleur amis de Jasper depuis longtemps. Très gentil, va être present pour les Cullen et Bella.

_ENEMIS DU LYCEE: _

1) _LES POM-POM_'s: Groupe de pompom girls, qui veulent sortir avec Edward, ne vont pas apprécier Bella. Ce groupe se compose de:

_-JESSICA/ HEIDI/ LAUREN/ MARIA_

_Bill_

_AMIS QUI ARRIVENT PLUS TARD:_

Jacob

(Leah/ Seth)

Paul: 26 ans : avec Carlise et Ryan.

Claire: 25 ans: Travaille a la pharmacie de Forks. Femme de Paul.

Kim : 19 ans: Fac de mécanique. Soeur de Claire.

Jared: 21 ans: Petit ami de Kim. Fac de Droit.

Sam: 31 ans: Cuisinier au Resto 'The Wolf'. Papa de deux petites filles.

Emily: 29 ans. Femme de Sam. Travaille au Resto de son mari.

→ Le principal du lycée : Tyler Crowler : la cinquantaine, ancien de la CIA.


	11. ce n'est pas un chapitre

_Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. _

_Voilà, je me retrouve un peu au pied du mur. _

_Je suis actuellement a l'hôpital, pour problème de santé et d'après mon médecin, je vais devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu, donc, je ne vous oublie pas, mais je dois d'abord régler ça. _

_J'espère pouvoir avoir accès a internet dans les prochaine semaine pour pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre._

_Le Chapitre 5 est presque fini, il reste quelques petites modifications a faire, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le poster avant la semaine prochaine. _

_Par contre pour ce qui est des prochains, ils vont surement être plus longs a être postés._

_Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser._


	12. Mises au points

_Bonjour, _

_Je suis de retour, histoire de poster quelques chapitre je ne suis pas pour autant guérie mais je peux au moins utiliser un ordinateur a condition de ne pas passer mon temps dessus * **blablabla** *_

_Bref, je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 5 de " New Directions " qui comporte le premier jour de cours, et autres surprises, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre assez long, je ne sais pas trop quand le 6ème sera prèvu, ça serait bien la semaine prochaine._

_Le chapitre 3 de '' Once Upon A Time " devrait suivre dans la foulée... qui comportera aussi la première journée au lycée..._

_J'ai conscience que mon écriture n'est pas régulière et je m'en excuse ... Vraiment._

_En attendant bonne soirée._


End file.
